Never Give up
by ahra-chan
Summary: Seorang yang tidak mengeti apa itu faktorisasi, namun harus tetap berjuang demi mengerti Kalkulus. Tak peduli dengan pemfaktoran, yang ia tahu hanya dia sangat menyukai Kalkulus. Karena Luhan yang akan mengajarkannya apa itu kalkulus tanpa pemfaktoran.


Tittle : Never Give Up

Length : Oneshoot/OS

Author : ahra-chan

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt,

Cast : Luhan EXO M, Sehun EXO K and other cast you can find it by your self.

Summary : Seorang yang tidak mengeti apa itu faktorisasi, namun harus tetap berjuang demi mengerti Kalkulus. Tak peduli dengan pemfaktoran, yang ia tahu hanya dia sangat menyukai Kalkulus. Karena Luhan yang akan mengajarkannya apa itu kalkulus tanpa pemfaktoran.

Tak mudah bagiku untuk bisa memahami dirimu

Sangat sulit bagiku untuk bisa berhadapan dengan seseorang sepertimu

Mungkin aku yang bodoh dan tidak mengerti apapun

Seperti diriku yang tak mengerti kalkulus

Namun, hanya kau yang bisa mengajarkanku apa itu Kalkulus mu

Kalkulus cinta mu

.

.

Inspired by : BANG&ZELO – Never Give Up

.

.

.

.

.

Nama : Oh Sehun

Kelas : 3 IPA 2

**Pertanyaan : Apa yang bisa kau gambarkan tentang sekolah? **

Jawaban : Sekolah hanyalah sesuatu hal bodoh yang lebih mementingkan nilai daripada persahabatan. Tak lebih dari itu. Di sekolah hanyalah mencatat semua gumpalan tulisan ke dalam buku tulisnya. Sebuah beban bernama Ujian

Dan sebuah tekanan bernama Universitas.

**Pertanyaan : Apakah kau mempunyai sebuah mimpi? Jelaskanlah**

Jawaban : Pasti. Mimpiku adalah memegang sebuah mic dan Rapping di panggung besar yang besar, tapi apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Hanya memegang pensil dan menulis rumus matematika sialan itu

**Pertanyaan : Pelajaran yang sangat kau sukai di sekolah? **

Jawaban : Kalkulus

**Pertanyaan : Apa yang membuatmu menyukai pelajaran itu? **

Jawaban : Luhan Seonsaeng

**Pertanyaan : Apa yang menyebabkanmu pergi kesekolah? **

Jawaban : Luhan seonsaengnim

Author POV

Terlukis pernyataan-pernyataan yang menurut kita romantis namun, tidak bagi seorang yang sedang membaca kertas Quisinoner tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Dengusnya kesal, entah apa yang dibayangkan oleh seorang guru Matematika SMA Yonsei ini sambil membaca quisioner ini. Kertas milik Oh Sehun, yang notabene adalah muridnya disekolah.

"Luhan~a, ada apa denganmu?" sahut seorang namja berwajah tegas yang duduk disebelah nya dengan memegang stir mobil yang sedang ia kendarai.

"Ah.. tidak ada, kris. Lanjutkan saja menyetirnya" balasnya dengan simple

'Oh Sehun? Kenapa dia menulis namaku di kuisioner ini? Ada apa dengannya? Aish, ada-ada saja murid di Seoul' batinnya tak percaya

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

KALKULUS

Begitulah kata-kata yang tertulis di buku matematika ku dengan besar yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah bab baru yang dipelajari. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa melihatnya dan membacanya. Sama sekali tidak bisa ku mengerti ini semua

"Aish~ jinja! Mwo ya ige? 2x2+3x+6=0 ?"

Ingin ku kutuk si pembuat kalukulus ini, tidak bisa diterima dengan akal ataupun logika. Bagaimana pun aku sangat tidak bisa mengerti ini semua. Bagaimana bisa? Lalu, kuputuskan untuk menyerah dengan buku catatan ini, dan melihat iPhone putihku untuk me-Line kyungsoo

'Do kyungsoo. Bisakah kau kerumahku malam ini? Bisakah kau mengajariku bagaimana memecahkan kalkulus?'

Jari-jariku mengetik tulisan itu. Dan tak lama kemudian,

Drrttt… drrttt

'Mianhae, sehun~a. panggil saja baekhyun aku sedang tidak di rumah'

Aish~ dasar bogel tak bisa di andalkan! Do kyungsoo ish! Pasti dia sekarang sedang berkencan dengan jongin item itu! Dasar, awas saja kalau sampai ketahuan. (nb: Oops, author cinta damai yah)

Kuputuskan untuk menyerah dengan segalanya, dan merebahkan seluruh tubuhku di kasur nyaman ini. Dan memikirkan seseorang yang membuatnya suka pada Kalkulus ah, ani jatuh cinta pada orang yang mengajarkan kalkulus bernama

"Luhan Seonsaeng, kenapa kau begitu manis?"

.

.

.

Sesosok pria manis yang telah mengambil hatinya dengan sempurna. Senyuman indahnya disaat dia sedang tertawa dan tatapan tajamnya disaat dia memergoki-ku sedang bolos dari sekolah. Yah, dikarenakan saat itu tidak ada pelajarannya, jadi aku memblos saja. Baiklah, aku mengaku aku bukanlah tipe murid yang sangat patuh terhadap peraturan sekolah dan dengan pandai untuk menghapal semua kurikulum selama 12 tahun melakukan kegitan rutin bernama sekolah.

.

.

.

"Sehun haksaeng, apa yang kau maksudkan menulis nama ku di dalam kuisionermu? Himchan seonsaeng memberikan kuisioner yang kau tulis kepadaku. Apa-apaan kau?"

Ternyata, dia tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak pernah melihatku yang begitu memperhatikannya

"Jwiseonhamnida luhan ssaem, aku hanya tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi tentang sekolah ini. Mungkin, dirimu bisa membantuku untu menjawab mengapa aku masih bertahan disini. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku jika kau tidak menyukainya. " Jawabku dengan menundukkan kepalanya

Sehun bodoh,

Sehun idiot,

Mana mungkin ia bisa menuliskan nama Luhan disana

"Baiklah aku maafkan. Pergi dulu ke perpustakaan, aku akan menemuimu 10 menit lagi"

"Ne, ssaem"

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar ruang guru, dengan hati yang kecewa. Entah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan saat ini, hatinya patah berkeping-keping dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Namun, entahlah itu dia tidak ingin memikirkannya dengan panjang. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menunjukkan kalau dia serius ingin dekat dengan guru manisnya saat ini.

At Perpustakaan SMA Yonsei

Luhan POV

"Sehun haksaeng! Bagaimana kau tidak mengerti faktorisasi sama sekali? Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau dapat mengerti Kalkulus? " Geram ku saat aku meluangkan waktu ku untuknya di perpustakaan untuk mememnuhi permintaannya karena dia tidak mengerti kalkulus sama sekali.

"Luhan, ssaem. Guru yang dahulu mengajar matematika sangat membosankan. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya" elah nya

Bruk!

Ku tutup buku paket bertuliskan Matematika Kelas XII dengan keras dan menatap matanya dengan lekat

"Lalu? Jika aku yang mengajarinya apakah sangat menyenangkan, sehun haksaeng?" Jawabku dengan nada menggoda

"Sangat. Bahkan aku samasekali tidak memperhatikan papan tulis karena melihat dirimu yang sangat menyenangkan. Luhan-sii" Balasnya dengan nada yang berbeda.

Mwoya? Kenapa dia menggunakan banmal seperti ini?

"Lalu, itukah alasanmu untuk datang ke sekolah? Apakah, karena itu kau nenulis namaku di kuisioner itu?"

Haha kena kau!

"Mianhaeyo seonsangnim. Namun, itu memang benar."

"Mworago?"

"Namun, bukan hanya itu saja ku gunakan kau untuk ku menjawab soal kuisioner itu. Bahkan disaat kelas seni, aku melikusmu di pelajaran sejarah aku menceritakan sejarah aku mulai menyukaimu. Dan Jwiseonghamnida aku … " Jelasnya panjang yang membuatku terlonjak kaget

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Bagaimana bisa dia menyukaiku? Ya Tuhan! Dia hanyalah muridku! Get Your Mind Luhan~a'

"YA! OH SEHUN! NEO MICHEOSSEO? KAU MENYUKAI GURUMU SENDIRI?"

"NE! MAJAYO! Aku.. aku menyukai guru ku sendiri"

"Luhan~a, aku ini pria yang mempunyai tunangan. " balasku

"Aku tak pernah peduli Luhan-ssaem, kau yang mengajariku. Mengajariku tentang Kalkulus tanpa mengerti faktorisasi. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, ssaem. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu" Katanya dengan serius sambil menatap mataku.

.

.

.

END


End file.
